


The First Amendment

by Lilsi



Series: The Amendments [1]
Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Luke are in the patrol car discussing Luke's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Amendment

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex
> 
> Part of the CraigGilmore Quickie Challenge.

Craig shifts in his seat, his eyes flicker to the windscreen and his imperfect view of the park; he didn't know what on Earth had possessed him to volunteer. The Inspector certainly had a bee in her bonnet about this flasher, but not long ago he'd have had no problem in turning her down. Now here he was, alone, in a car, with Luke - gorgeous, delectable, gay or straight he hasn't got a clue but god he's allowed to dream - Ashton. Beside him Luke appears to be half-asleep - probably daydreaming of playing the hero again - his eyes flicker open as Craig stares.

 

“So what exactly does a logistician do?” he gabbles.

 

“This and that.”

 

“Interesting work?”

 

“Not really.  Medical supplies and food in, sick and wounded out.  Bit scary sometimes, but the scenery was great.”

 

“Hot?”

 

“Yeah.” Luke stretches, his hand knocking against Craig's arm. “A whole different world...”

 

“Miss it much?”

 

“The people, not the job.” Luke pushes his seat back from the steering wheel. “Certainly not the food.”

 

“Bad was it?”

 

“Made me glad to get home to my mum's.”

 

“Living at home has its advantages: meals made; shirts ironed -”

 

“Yeah.” Luke props his elbow on the door and looks at him. “Only problem's sneaking dates past her at night.”

 

“Surprised you'd want to...” Craig swallows.  If Luke's wanting to embarrass him it's a nice try. “I mean, having a mum in the next room's hardly the best aphrodisiac is it?”

 

“Care to find out?”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“You know what I'm on about.”

 

“It can't happen. I'm your superior officer and anyway -” he continues, desperately trying to regroup his defences under the onslaught of Luke's steady gaze.  ”You're not my type.”

 

“Liar,” Luke smiles, allowing his hand to fall onto his Sergeant's crotch as he leans across the narrow gap between them.

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Craig manages, before his retreat is brought to a halt by his still-fastened seatbelt.

 

“Had,” Luke corrects him, freeing him from the twin restraints of both seatbelt and flies before lowering his head. “As of yesterday, rumour has it. I've been good and waited.”

 

“Luke, please.” Craig winds his fingers into the limited resources of Luke's hair.

 

“You sound pretty when you beg,” Luke breathes, warming the pocket of air between them.  ”Say that again.”

 

“Luke!” Craig makes a grab for the dashboard as his seat lurches backward. “Please. I can't _do_ this.”

 

“But you've been thinking about doing it. I've seen you.”  Luke nuzzles into the soft fabric before deftly undoing the buttons of his boxers.

 

“Someone might see!”

 

“They might.”

 

“We're on duty!” Craig tries desperately.

 

Luke pauses, his hand loosely cradling Craig's exposed length, and runs his tongue once along its semi-hardness,  dabbing a kiss on it for good measure.

 

“Okay, you win,”  he sighs, tucking Craig back into his clothes and allowing his fingers linger for a moment when it comes to the zipper. He licks his lips before finding the angle of Craig's jaw with them. “For today.“


End file.
